A Strange Coincidence
by colleenmariep
Summary: What happens if a group of people find out that Adam, Bree, and Chase are bionic? A specific group called the Avengers? HMmm
1. Chapter 1

**I tried a Crossover but I haven't written any stories for Avengers so the characters may be a bit off. I also tried a new writing style but if you don't like it, review and tell me so I don't do it again! Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

* * *

**Chase's POV**

I stood my ground as Adam made his next attack. We weren't fighting just training. I ducked under the large barrel he'd thrown at me and I used my molecular kinesis to push it away. I moved and almost tripped on a wire.

"Whoa! Watch out Chase! The wire's almost your height!" Adam teased me. I regained my balance but Adam caught me off guard and before I could move out of the way, a large barrel hit me square in the chest and I fell to the floor.

"Ow." Was all I could say.

"OMG! Chase! Are you okay?" Bree speed asked me questions and before I could answer, she kept spitting out more.

"I'm f-fine." I stuttered out, "I just hit my head." I stood up, slightly dizzy and walked over to the bench to sit down.

"Take a break Chase" Mr. Davenport said, "Bree, it's your turn. Go ahead Adam." I watched as Adam threw barrels and chairs (?) at Bree who used her super speed to dodge the items. She sped around Adam and threw some punches at his back and sides.

He turned on her and punched her in the shoulder. She yelped then shrugged it off and threw another set of punches and kicks at her older brother.

"Okay Bree, you did well. Time for a break, all of you."

I stood up to leave and black spots danced at the edge of my vision. I walked to the elevator and pushed the button. The doors closed and I immediately passed out.

**Bree's POV**

I jumped when the elevator arrived at the first floor and I dropped the ice pack I was holding onto my shoulder. I gasped and ran to get Adam when the doors opened to reveal Chase on the floor, unmoving.

"What Bree?" Adam demanded, "I was eating my pudding and chips!" I motioned toward the elevator where Chase lay unconscious. He gasped, "Why didn't you say something!?" He got up and ran to the elevator. He scooped up the unmoving body of our younger brother and pushed the button to go down to the lab and before the doors closed, I super sped between them.

We got down to the lab and Mr. Davenport wasn't there. Where could he have gone? He didn't come up to the kitchen.

"Umm Adam" I started, "Where is Mr. Davenport?"

"I dunno" he said simply.

"We can run a scan on Chase to see what-ow!-happened." I placed the ice pack back on my shoulder and tried to refrain from moving it too much. Adam set Chase in his capsule and I started the scan.

"With the WiFi down, this will take forever. We'll come back in like an hour. He could use the rest anyway." With that, we went into the elevator and went up to the kitchen. I called Mr. Davenport and he said he was at the store and won't be back for a while. Adam and I just sat and watched a movie.

**Chase's POV**

I woke up in my capsule to see two complete strangers roaming around the lab. I pushed the door of my capsule open and stepped out. A young boy, maybe my age, saw me and tensed.

"Uh, Mr. Stark? We have company." the boy said. An older man turned and saw me. I assumed a fighting stance.

"Woah woah woah! Time out!" He said, "We're not here to fight. Peter, calm down." The older man approached me. "Who are you?"

"Uh. M-my name is Chase. Who are you?"

"My name is Tony Stark. This is my uh apprentice?" the boy nodded, "This is my apprentice Peter Parker. We heard about bionic teens roaming around and caught a signal coming from this house and we decided to investigate."

I relaxed a bit and left my fighting stance. "How can I trust you?"

"Oh, we know your one of the bionic teens. It's not safe to keep running around if you want this secret."

"Mr. Stark?" Peter asked, "Are you sure he's bionic? I mean if I shot my web at him, could he reflect it or something?" He shot a web at me from some sort of dispenser under his sleeve. I used my force field to stop the formula from sticking onto me.

"Okay then" he said backing off, "Where are the other two? You said there were three." With that the elevator doors opened and my two older siblings stepped through.

"Hey! Who are these people?" Adam wondered. He shot his laser eyes at the boy, Peter. He ducked just in time and shot more of his webs at Adam.

Bree super sped around Mr. Stark and tied him to a pole. Adam tackled Peter and tied him to a chair.

"What are you doing here?" Bree demanded.

"We heard about the suspicion of three bionic teens and started tracking signals. They led us here so we decided to investigate. And here we are now." Mr. Stark answered.

Around me the room started spinning and the bump on my head started throbbing. I groaned slightly and put my hand up to it. My knees buckled dangerously underneath me and I fell. I heard shouts but they sounded far off, as if they were underwater. I closed my eyes and waited for darkness to overcome me.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Yes, I know the characters are slightly off but I don't know how to fix it so you get to suffer! MWAHAHAHA! Please review!**


	2. AN and help me pls

**Hey guys! I know I started this story with a great idea but I had nowhere to go after the first chapter so I'm very sorry but I think I'm going to have to discontinue this story. I really hope this is the only time I have to do this with one of my fanfics and I'm sorry, again. I'll try to make up for it... ): (If you have any ideas or just something to help with this story, please let me know! either PM or review) I'm sorry if I let you down... welp. **

**Please don't hate me, God bless and stay healthy**

~colleenmariep


End file.
